The Open Road
is a Dark Net network server featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Bikers update. Description The Open Road is depicted as an underground network server, the clubhouse's president is able to search and operate illicit businesses, ranging from Weed farms to counterfeit cash factories. The network server is presumably operated by Lester Crest who uses the pseudonym of "Long John Teabag", who greets the player and explains the available businesses and the conditions to operate on them. In order to get access, the player must first purchase any of the available clubhouses and once done, there should be a small table with a laptop, which has The Open Road's logo on it. Businesses Enemies Similarly to SecuroServ Special Cargo and Special Vehicles, the players will encounter many NPC gangs during the supply missions, where the players must steal the raw materials from them. The gangs that can be encountered are: *The Lost MC *Aztecas *Vagos *Madrazo Cartel *The Professionals *Los Santos Triads *Kkangpae There are several types of sale missions, chosen at random, based on the amount of product being sold: * Bags - Deliver bags (up to 2) of product do specified destination. * Bikes - Deliver each Bagger (up to 4) to a truck parked at specified destination. * Bike Delivery - Use provided bike to deliver a bunch of packages to their recipients. * Bike Setup - Drive provided bike to provided destination, when you get there evade police and deliver the bike to a secondary drop location. * Boats - Go to specified location, there you'll find Dinghys (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, use them to deliver packages to designated checkpoints. * Courier Delivery - Use provided Post-OP Boxvilles (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, to deliver packages to their recipients throughout the map. * Helicopters - Go to specified location, there you'll find Buzzards (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, use them to perform airdrops throughout the map. * Sea Planes - Go to specified location, there you'll find Dodos (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, use them to to perform airdrops throughout the map. * Semi-truck - Deliver provided Pounder truck to specified destination. * Trash Trucks - Use provided Trashmasters (up to 3), each carrying 5 packages, to deliver trash bags with product to specified destinations throughout the map. Profits Each business produces product at a different rate: Document Forgery Office Holds 60 Boxes * 1 box of $1,000 every 5 minutes with no upgrades. * 1 box of $1,200 every 4 minutes with equipment upgrade. * 1 box of $1,400 every 3 minutes with both equip and staff upgrade. Weed Farm Max of 80 Bundles * 1 bundle of $1,500 every 6 minutes with no upgrades. * 1 bundle of $1,800 every 5 minutes with equipment upgrade. * 1 bundle of $2,100 every 4 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. Counterfeit Cash Factory Holds 40 Stacks of Money * 1 stack of $3,500 every 12 minutes with no upgrades. * 1 stack of $4,200 every 10 minutes with equipment upgrade. * 1 stack of $4,900 every 8 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. Methamphetamine Lab Holds max of 20 Bins * 1 bin of $8,500 every 30 minutes with no upgrades. * 1 bin of $10,000 every 24 minutes with equipment upgrade. * 1 bin of $11,900 every 18 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. Cocaine Lockup Holds max of 10 Stacks * 1 stack of $20,000 every 50 minutes with no upgrades. * 1 stack of $24,000 every 40 minutes with equipment upgrade. * 1 stack of $28,000 every 30 minutes with equip and staff upgrade. Rewards: Gallery TheOpenRoad-GTAO-AdminTools.png|Admin tools when owning a business. TheOpenRoad-GTAO-LogOn.png|Log on screen. TheOpenRoad-GTAO-Businesses.png|Businesses available to purchase on the website. Trivia *The name of the network is a parody of the website , an online black market. **In addition to this, its operator, Long John Teabag, who uses a pirate related alias and the as his phone contact image, is a parody of the former Silk Road owner , aka Dread Pirate Roberts. **The name is also a reference to the anonymity network (The Onion Router), since the acronym of The Open Road is also "TOR". Category:Websites Category:Websites in GTA Online Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club